You give love a bad name
by Sakurache
Summary: 30 - Alors que Dean et Sam enquêtent sur un cas plus "normal", Amy tente d'assumer son nouveau statut de super ange tout en essayant de faire son possible pour protéger et sauver les gens qu'elle aime.
1. Chapter 1

**You give love a bad name**

Sam Winchester regardait une fois de plus son grand frère faire les cent pas devant lui, sa pomette gauche légèrement abîmée et endolorie. Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, Dean avait toujours eu cette manie quand il était préoccupé, ce qui arrivait en fait très fréquemment. Mais à voir comment il s'était comporté avec sa femme, par deux fois rien quand l'espace de quelques jours, on pouvait se demander s'il ne cherchait pas exprès les ennuis. Sam n'avait rien dit. Quand Amy s'était envolée grâce à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il s'était contenté de se rassoir, de croiser les bras et de rester le regard vague alors que Dean se mettait à arpenter la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il y avait déjà deux heures de cela. Dean commençait à trouver le silence de son frère insupportable. De plus, ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de l'état de santé de Bobby. N'y tenant plus, et ayant besoin de parler ce qui était plutôt rare de sa part, l'aîné des Winchester se planta devant son frère, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête Sam, arrête !

- J'ai rien dit Dean !

- Justement ! C'est vraiment pas ton genre. Allez, vas-y ! Fais-moi ton sermon ! « T'aurais pas dû la traiter comme ça…Tu veux la perdre comme avec Cass, comme à Colorado Springs, blabla bla… »

- Tu t'en sors très bien tout seul apparemment.

- Je suis un crétin, soupira Dean en baissant la tête.

- J'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même…ajouta Sam d'un ton las.

C'était toujours la même chose entre Amy et Dean, et ce depuis le début de leur relation sentimentale. Mais Sam trouvait que c'était un très mauvais moment pour se disputer avec elle. Elle était fragile et à la fois forte comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. C'était dans des circonstances similaires que Sam et Castiel avaient perdu le sens des priorités et des réalités.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Dean plus à lui-même qu'à Sam.

Ce dernier se demandait si il devait répondre et même ce qu'il devait répondre quand un médecin qui s'occupait de Bobby vint les rejoindre.

- Messieurs…J'ai du nouveau.

Amy ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre de motel qui lui était inconnue. Elle était habillée et n'avait même pas défait les draps. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua tout de suite, ce fut les traces de cet étrange sang noir et visqueux sur ses mains et ses vêtements. Bizarrement, la blessure qu'elle s'était faite à la main en frappant son mari avait disparu. Elle se redressa, barbouillée et se passa une main sur le visage.

- C'est normal de vous sentir mal…

Elle releva brusquement la tête et observa Nathanael dans un coin de la pièce.

- Nate ?

- Vous avez utilisé vos pouvoirs trop rapidement et d'une manière trop…excessive ce qui explique votre état…ça va passer.

- J'ai…J'ai explosé ces Léviathans.

- C'est exact.

Amy en avait de très vagues souvenirs. Elle avait seulement senti une immense colère l'envahir et l'envie irrépressible de faire usage d'une violence nouvelle qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle se rappela alors soudain ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

- Bobby…murmura-t-elle. Je dois y retourner…ajouta-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

- Oh du calme ! Vous êtes encore faible…De plus…

- De plus ?

- Etes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? Après tout, vous ne serez pas d'une grande utilité là-bas…

- Précise ta pensée.

- Vous vous rappelez que je vous ais dit ne pas avoir le pouvoir de guérison…

- Oui. Mais Kassandra…

- Il y a des pouvoirs de base, reprit Nate, que chaque super ange a obtenu mais il y aussi un pouvoir exceptionnel accordé à chacun…

- Quel est le tien ?

- Le feu que vous avez pu voir hier et le privilège d'être votre bras droit.

- Donc tu me dis que si je veux sauver Bobby il faut que je fasse appel à Kassandra ?

- Non. Je veux vous expliquer qu'en tant que premier super ange et leader de notre espèce, vous avez tous les pouvoirs…La base et les exceptions. Enfin une grande partie d'entre eux.

- Tu rigoles ? s'écria Amy qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Comment ? demanda la jeune femme en se levant brusquement. Comment je peux sauver Bobby ?

- Pour l'instant, vous ne pouvez pas. Il vous faut suivre la formation adéquate pour pouvoir utiliser correctement tous vos pouvoirs. Malheureusement, pour ça vous devez vous séparer de Sam et Dean pour une durée indéterminée.

_Deux semaines plus tard – _**Cincinnati, Ohio**

Carly Harrigan venait de sortir de son bureau du centre-ville de Cincinnati, d'un pas léger et guilleret. A 32 ans, elle était la vice-directrice d'un petit cabinet de gestion et comptabilité qui marchait plutôt bien. Elle venait d'obtenir la réponse positive d'un gros client qui allait faire faire un bond au petit cabinet. La jeune femme se sentait d'humeur généreuse. Elle arriva à sa voiture, la déverrouilla électroniquement et vit alors un homme qui pourrait bénéficier de son état d'esprit de cette fin de journée. Il portait de vieux vêtements, devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Surtout, il était aveugle, lunettes noirs et canne blanche à l'appui. Il était arrêté à un passage piéton et semblait hésitant. Carly n'eut aucune hésitation. Elle referma sa voiture et courut au secours de ce pauvre homme.

- Bonjour…Je vais vous aider !

- Oh merci Mademoiselle !

Carly sourit et fut très satisfaite du « Mademoiselle ». Elle aida l'homme à traverser la rue aussi délicatement qu'elle le pouvait. Il avait une légère odeur de vieilles pierres, de renfermé aussi et une douce note de sucré qu'apprécia beaucoup Carly. Une fois sa mission accomplie, l'homme serra très fortement la main de la jeune femme.

- Merci infiniment, merci !

- De rien ! ça va aller à présent ?

- Oui, merci ! Dieu vous le rendra !

- Au revoir Monsieur !

Carly repartit vers sa voiture avec le sentiment très agréable du travail bien fait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Carly était tranquillement installée dans son canapé, un verre de vin rouge sur la table basse et son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Elle avait travaillé sur un de ses dossiers, bu la moitié de son verre et devait à présent prendre une douche. L'envie soudaine de laisser couler l'eau chaude sur son corps l'avait prise une trentaine de minutes auparavant. N'y tenant plus, elle posa son ordinateur sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle alluma la douche pour laisser le temps à l'eau chaude d'arriver et se déshabilla lentement avant d'entrer dans l'habitacle de la douche, les portes en verre l'entourant étaient déjà couvertes de buée. Carly se plaça sous le jet d'eau et frissonna. C'était si agréable de se détendre de cette façon. Soudain, Carly crut voir une ombre passait devant la douche. Elle se frotta les yeux, ouvrit la porte et passa la tête en dehors de la douche.

- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, personne ne répondit à Carly. Elle retourna sous l'eau mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se détendre qu'une des portes en verre de la douche vola en éclats. Carly cria de stupeur et hurla d'avantage quand quelqu'un lui attrapa la jambe. Elle sentit un souffle chaud et un bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'elle tentait de s'agripper à la douche puis plus rien. La douche continua de couler plusieurs minutes encore puis une main qui n'était pas celle de Carly Harrigan la stoppa.

_Deux jours plus tard –_ **Cincinnati, Ohio**

- Agent Smith et John, on peut voir l'appartement de Carly Harrigan ?

- Vous avez de la chance ! La police a fini mais le service de nettoyage n'est pas encore passé…

La concierge de l'immeuble de Carly Harrigan emmena les agents Smith et John jusqu'à l'appartement de la victime. Les agents la remercièrent puis entrèrent. L'appartement était propre, moderne et bien rangé. Aucun signe ne dévoilait qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu dans cette endroit. Sam Winchester sortit de son long manteau noir d'agent du FBI son détecteur de champs électromagnétique et l'alluma. Rien ne se produisit.

- Pas d'EMF !

- Parfait, allons-voir la salle de bain, répondit Dean en soupirant.

Sam suivit son frère. Cela faisait deux semaines que Dean était une vraie épave. Il dormait peu, buvait beaucoup et ne parlait que le stricte minimum. Sam avait eu un mal de chien à le faire accepter cette enquête, il avait même dû jouer la carte du « possible Léviathan » pour le convaincre. Bobby était stable, dans le coma mais stable. Pour le moment, les médecins ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de retirer la balle logée dans sa tête mais dès que cela serait envisageable, ils le feraient. Son état ne s'aggravait en tout cas pas et ça c'était déjà un bon signe. Cependant, Dean avait eu du mal à le quitter. Mais Sam soupçonnait que c'était en fait dans l'espoir qu'Amy revienne que son frère n'avait pas voulu en premier lieu s'éloigner de Hammonton. La jeune femme n'était pas réapparue depuis sa dernière dispute avec son mari. Elle n'avait pas téléphoné, ni à Sam ni à Dean. Sam avait alors lui-même appelé toutes ses connaissances mais le seul qui avait eu des nouvelles était Kyle Bradley. Cependant l'Inspecteur ne leur avait pas dit grand-chose excepté qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses. C'était loin d'être précis mais au moins, ils savaient qu'elle allait bien. Dean avait plutôt mal réagi au fait que sa femme ait parlé à Kyle plutôt qu'à lui et culpabilisait encore plus de la réaction qu'il avait eu contre elle la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Sam pensait surtout qu'Amy lui manquait. Elle manquait d'ailleurs aux deux frères.

- T'as vu ça…dit Dean faisant sortir son frère de ses pensées.

- Sympa…

Les plus gros morceaux du corps avaient été enlevé mais il restait encore de petits morceaux de chair et du sang en quantité sur le sol de la salle de bain accompagnés de bouts de verre de la vitre explosée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit le médecin légiste ? demanda Dean à Sam.

- Un animal sauvage…Comme d'habitude. La victime a été déchiquetée apparemment. Il n'en restait plus grand-chose.

- Hum…

- Tu sens ça ? questionna soudain le cadet des Winchester.

- Non, quoi ?

- Du sucré…ça vient peut-être de moi.

- Envie de fraises Sammy ?

- Ah ah.

- T'as la photo de la victime ?

Sam sortit une photo de la poche intérieur de sa veste et la tendit à son frère. Dean la prit et l'observa longtemps. Quelque chose dans ses yeux intrigua son petit frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ?

- T'as remarqué ? Elle avait la même couleur de cheveux qu'Amy…

- T'es ridicule, soupira Sam. Pourquoi t'essayes pas de…

- De quoi ? Je te rappelle que Kyle a été clair là-dessus, elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve !

- Et depuis quand tu fais ce qu'on te demande toi ?

- Laisse-tomber Sam…

- Bordel c'est ta femme quand même !

- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber ! On bosse ou quoi ?

- Parfait ! Fais ta tête de mule, comme d'habitude ! Je rentre au motel faire des recherches, toi fait ce que tu veux !

- Sam…Sam !

Mais Sam était déjà sorti de la salle de bain et peu de temps après, il sortait de l'appartement de Carly Harrigan laissant son frère seule dans l'étonnement. C'était plus lui qui d'ordinaire pouvait faire ce genre de caprices et voir Sam agir comme ça était plutôt étrange. Dean avait peut-être été égoïste. Il n'avait pas jusqu'alors imaginer que sa femme pouvait aussi manquer à Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy regardait jouer Sara devant elle, un sourire serein sur le visage. Les deux demoiselles se trouvaient dans le Paradis d'un homme qui passait son temps à faire du cerf-volant lors d'une belle après-midi d'été. C'était le Paradis préféré de Castiel et c'est pour ça qu'Amy l'avait choisi pour passer un moment de calme avec sa fille. Depuis deux semaines, elle partageait son temps entre ses différents entraînements, entraînements mentales, gestuels, apprentissages de ces possibilités et de son esprit stratégique. Elle n'avait eu que peu de temps avec sa petite Sara et tous ces entraînements commençaient à l'agacer. La seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment c'était d'apprendre à guérir pour sauver Bobby. Mais Nate arrivait toujours à la convaincre de s'entraîner sur un autre pouvoir. Assise sur l'herbe à regarder Sara jouait avec un verre de terre, Amy aurait pu croire qu'elle était sur Terre et que Dean allait venir les rejoindre. Elle soupira et s'allongea, les yeux ouverts sur le ciel. Sara s'approcha alors et s'assit près de sa mère.

- ça va Maman ?

- Je suis fatiguée chérie…

- Papa te manque ?

- Oui…

Sara comme Amy savaient que le terme « Papa » englobait à la fois Dean et Cass. La petite déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Amy.

- Tu vas rester longtemps ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Sara, je ne sais pas…

- Redis-moi pourquoi tu es là…

- Je veux pouvoir sauver Bobby…Il est très malade et si je me débrouille bien, je pourrais apprendre à le sauver…

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite ?

- Tu vas faire la guerre avec les autres super anges ?

Amy se redressa sur ses coudes et se tourna, choquée, vers sa petite fille.

- Sara, qu'est-ce qui t'as parlé de ça ?

- Annabella me l'a dit…Et Nate aussi.

- Ecoute chérie, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer…Je vais sûrement devoir me battre contre les Léviathans, c'est sûr mais ça ne va pas être si facile que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Les Léviathans sont partout, on va devoir les trouver un par un et aviser au fur et à mesure pour vaincre. Foncer dans le tas n'est pas la solution.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point…

Amy se redressa et prit Sara dans ces bras en observant d'un œil réprobateur le nouvel arrivant.

- Jacob…

- Sara, Amy. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis ton arrivée…

- Désolée mais j'ai été un peu prise…

- Oui j'avais cru comprendre.

- Sara chérie…Retourne au Sanctuaire, veux-tu ?

Sara hocha la tête et disparut des bras de sa mère dans un bruissement d'ailes. Amy releva alors la tête vers le leader du Paradis.

- Je voulais…Je voulais te remercier de nous avoir laisser un coin du Paradis pour nous entraîner…

- Je t'en prie. Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi…

- Hum…

- Comment va Crowley ?

- Il va bien. Même s'il n'apprécie pas vraiment que je reste aussi longtemps ici…

- J'imagine…C'est un drôle de spectacle un démon amoureux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ! C'est flagrant.

- Non, non. Crowley et moi ce n'est que du business, comme toi et moi.

- Crois ce que tu veux.

- En parlant de ça, tu disais être d'accord avec moi sur le cas des Léviathans ?

- Tout à fait. Jusqu'à présent, nous pensions avoir une guerre ouverte mais en réalité, les Léviathans sont infiltrées très profondément dans la société terrestre.

- Exact. Mais pour le moment, ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air de se soucier de nous, les super anges je veux dire…Je pense qu'on pourrait en profiter.

- Il faudrait déjà savoir qui ils sont…

- La médium qui travaille avec Crowley pourrait nous être utile pour ça…

- Parfait. Si je peux me permettre un conseil…

- Tu ne te gênes pas d'habitude.

- C'est vrai. Méfie-toi de ton bras droit…Je crois qu'il voudrait bien prendre ta place.

- Je prends note. Mais Nathanael ne m'a montré que du respect pour le moment…

- Pour le moment…

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre.

Nate venait d'apparaître près d'eux faisant sursauter Amy qui n'était pas si habituée que ça à ce genre de manifestation.

- Nate…

- Jacob, Amy. Je suis désolé mais nous devons reprendre l'entraînement.

- D'accord, j'arrive. Attends-moi là-bas.

- Amy…

- C'est un ordre Nate !

- Bien Madame.

Nate disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et Amy se tourna une dernière fois vers Jacob.

- A bientôt Jacob. Je dois avouer que tu remontes dans mon estime.

- Très touché. Mais surtout rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, fais attention.

- Promis.

Amy disparut alors à son tour laissant Jacob seul. Décidément, être un leader n'était pas de tout repos.

- Enfin ! T'étais passé où ?

- J'ai inspecté l'appart', refait un tour chez le médecin légiste et j'ai pris à manger ! expliqua Dean en entrant dans la chambre du motel qu'il partageait avec son frère.

Sam était allongé sur son lit lisant un livre qui vu l'aspect était à Bobby. Il se redressa et renifla la bonne odeur de leur repas que Dean posait sur la table présente dans la pièce.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

- C'est pire que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…et toi ?

- Le médecin légiste…Tu l'avais interrogé que sur Carly Harrigan, pas vrai ?

- Bah oui…

- Erreur ! Trois personnes ont déjà été retrouvés de la même façon en quelques semaines.

- Intéressant…Et pourquoi on en a pas entendu parlé ?

- Les flics ont voulu jouer ça en interne. Et puis ils n'avaient pas fait le lien avant hier.

- Ok...

- J'ai interrogé les inspecteurs chargés des enquêtes et t'avais raison, y'avait bien une odeur de sucré sur chaque scène de crime. Au début, ils ont cru que ça venait de quelque chose dans l'appartement mais ils n'ont rien trouvé et maintenant ils pensent que ça a avoir avec le tueur…Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec eux.

- Doublement intéressant, ça nous fait déjà quelques critères en plus pour affiner nos recherches.

- Hum…Des nouvelles de Bobby ?

- J'ai appelé le Doc, rien à changer. Ils attendent encore un peu pour voir si ils retirent la balle…

- C'est n'importe quoi…

- Je te le fais pas dire, ils devraient laisser partir ce vieil alcoolique !

Dean et Sam tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu. L'aîné s'avança d'un pas menaçant.

- Crowley, enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant qu'on se battait contre Dick et que Bobby se faisait tirer dessus, hein ? aboya Dean.

Crowley recula d'un pas et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Relax playboy…Amy m'avait ordonné de me retirer.

- Et toi évidemment tu l'as écouté…

- Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais quand ta femme dit quelque chose, en général on l'écoute ! se défendit le démon.

- Il a raison Dean…

- Oh ça va Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir si vous avez des nouvelles, répondit Crowley.

- Pas plus que toi je présume, dit Sam alors que Dean se détournait d'eux en secouant la tête.

- Je vois…Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre que les seules nouvelles que vous avez eu viennent de Kyle Bradley ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? s'étonna Dean.

- Stacey, répondit Sam. Mais où tu veux en venir ?

- Je serais vous, je me dirais…je sais pas, peut-être que Bradley en sait plus qu'il ne le dit…

- Tu sais toi ?

- Non sinon je serais pas là à vous le demander bande d'abrutis !

- Je suis désolé Crowley mais on est sur un truc là, on va pas tout laisser tomber pour aller à Salem ! s'écria Dean.

- Je peux m'en occuper…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sam. Et tu viendrais nous dire ce que tu as appris ?

- Ça peut s'arranger…Alors, on est d'accord ?

- Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? s'énerva Dean. Elle ne veut pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires ! Elle préfère faire dieu sait quoi dieu sait où sans nous mettre dans la confidence, parfait !

- Dean, elle essaye de trouver un moyen de sauver Bobby ! Enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris, et je suis sûr que si elle nous met à l'écart c'est dans l'idée de nous protéger !

- Non, non. Elle est égoïste, elle boude parce que je lui ais crié dessus, bien ! Qu'elle continue, j'en ai assez…

- Où tu vas ? demanda Sam en voyant son frère enfiler son manteau.

- Je sors, ne m'attends pas.

Crowley et Sam regardèrent sortir Dean en claquant la porte. Les deux échangèrent un regard et Crowley reprit finalement :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?

- J'appelle Kyle, je le préviens de ton arrivée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais pas pourquoi tu veux le voir.

- Parfait.

- Oh et surtout, sois gentil avec lui.

- Mais bien sûr !

Crowley apparut près du commissariat central de Salem, Oregon. Après avoir vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu, il s'avança dans la rue et entra dans la station de police. C'était étrange pour lui d'agir comme un humain mais il ne voulait pas effrayer le jeune policier. Il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait mais Sam avait de toutes façons prévenu Bradley de sa venue. Crowley s'avança encore et sourit à la jeune femme en uniforme derrière le comptoir de la réception.

- Monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

- Je viens voir l'Inspecteur Kyle Bradley.

- Désolé mais l'Inspecteur ne reçoit personne en ce moment…

- Elia, ça va aller, je m'en occupe.

Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années en costume gris s'avança vers eux.

- Bien Inspecteur.

Une fois devant Crowley, le jeune homme tendit la main au démon.

- Inspecteur Kyle Bradley, enchanté !

- De même, répondit Crowley en serrant sa main.

- Allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus tranquille.

Les deux hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à entrer dans le bureau de Kyle, ce dernier referma la porte derrière eux puis se tourna vers le démon qui admirait les lieux.

- Crowley, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Moi aussi Kyle, je suis ravi qu'on se rencontre enfin.

Kyle s'installa dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau alors que Crowley restait debout devant ce même bureau.

- Sam m'a dit que vous veniez mais je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui vous amenez…

- C'est très simple Kyle. Je suis un peu moins stupide que les Winchester et je sais de source sûre que vous avez des informations à nous communiquer…

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez…répondit Kyle sans se démonter.

Le démon l'observa en silence. S'il avait peur, le jeune inspecteur le cachait bien.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi…Amy ne vous aurait pas contacté juste pour faire passer un message aux deux frères…

- Ah Amy…C'est quelqu'un d'imprévisible et de secret. Je ne sais vraiment rien d'autre.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, vous allez me dire ce que je veux savoir…

Crowley s'apprêtait à utiliser ses pouvoirs démoniaques sur Kyle qui se mit soudain à sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda Crowley en suspendant son geste.

- Crowley, arrête ça tout de suite ! résonna la voix d'Amy dans son dos.

- Elle, c'est elle qui me fait sourire, rétorqua Kyle.

Le démon se tourna lentement vers Amy alors que Kyle se levait.

- Salut les garçons…

- Amy !

Kyle s'approcha de la jeune femme rapidement et l'enlaça. Crowley les observait, une pointe de jalousie dans le regard. Quand Kyle lâcha enfin Amy, elle leva les yeux vers le démon qui inclina légèrement la tête.

- Content de te revoir Amy…

- De même Crowley. Mais la prochaine fois que tu menaces un de mes amis, je t'explose, c'est clair ?

- Limpide, répondit Crowley en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? questionna Kyle. Je croyais que tu devais rester là-haut…

- J'ai besoin d'aide.

Dean avait conduit jusqu'au Grammer's, un bar au style un peu saloon qu'il avait connu la dernière fois qu'il avait chassé à Cincinnati. A l'époque, il était seul, sans aucune responsabilité à part chasser la créature pour laquelle il était en ville. Il n'avait pas le sort du monde entre ses mains, la vie de son frère a protégé, il n'était pas marié…L'aîné des Winchester entra dans le bar et s'assit directement au comptoir en commandant un whisky sec. A peine avait-il bu son verre qu'il en commanda un second. Il s'était promis de faire des efforts après avoir constater que l'absence d'Amy pesait également sur Sam mais à la vue de Crowley et avec cette conversation stérile, il avait encore une fois dépasser les limites. Heureusement pour lui cette fois-ci, Amy n'était pas présente. Il se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant et but cul-sec son deuxième verre en sentant une présence s'installait sur le tabouret voisin.

- Problème de cœur mon chou ?

- On peut dire ça…

Il tourna la tête vers la femme qui venait de lui parler et ouvrit des yeux étonnés avant d'afficher un large sourire.

- Abby ? Abby, c'est toi ?

- Un peu mon neveu ! Je suis contente que tu ne m'ais pas oublié, Dean…

- Comment t'oublier ? Je pensais pas que tu serais toujours ici, ça va faire…

- Sept ans ! Et je suis toujours dans ce trou !

- T'étais pourtant prête à te faire la malle il me semble la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu…

- Ouais mais qu'est-ce que tu veux…Je suis tombée amoureuse, claquer toutes mes économies et je suis repartie à zéro !

- Désolé de l'apprendre…

- Oh t'en fais pas ! Skytch ! Un autre pour le jeune homme !

Le barman hocha la tête et resservit un verre à Dean. Sans même qu'Abby rajoute un mot, Skytch lui resservit également un autre cocktail. Dean en profita pour observer la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas tellement changé. Toujours des tenues improbables aux couleurs flashies, toujours grande, élancée. Blonde.

- Tu n'étais pas brune avant ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher ! J'en avais assez du noir…Mais parle-moi un peu de toi chéri, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh c'est une longue histoire…

- T'as de la chance, j'ai tout mon temps…Surtout pour toi ! T'as l'air d'en avoir gros sur le cœur alors vas-y, accouche…


	3. Chapter 3

- De l'aide ? Je croyais que tu avais toute l'aide que tu voulais avec tes amis les super anges, ironisa Crowley.

- Ne sois pas offensant Crowley ! répondit Amy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? demanda Kyle en s'asseyant de nouveau.

- Crowley, j'ai besoin des talents de Stacey.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il faudrait qu'elle se concentre sur les Léviathans, je veux dire, de façon plus précise. Nous devons savoir qui ils sont.

- Je ferais passer le message…Mais c'est juste pour ça que tu es descendue ?

- Non, bien sûr que non…Pff Ecoutez, je sais plus à qui me fier là-haut, je n'ai confiance en personne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

- Jacob, que je pensais être quelqu'un à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance, a le même pressentiment que moi…Je crois que Nate et peut-être même Annabella me manipule.

- Tu peux être plus précise ?

- Pendant ma soi-disant formation, je n'ai normalement pas le droit de redescendre sur terre. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me répéter que je suis le leader des super anges mais ils ne me laissent pas prendre de décision. Annabella a choisi Nate pour être mon bras droit, elle raconte tout et n'importe quoi à Sara, on ne parle pas de stratégie…Je commence même à croire que ce qui intéresse vraiment Nate c'est de prendre ma place en tant que leader. Je deviens peut-être parano…

- Peut-être pas. Est-ce que tu as parlé à d'autres super anges ? demanda Crowley.

- Non. Je suis sûre que certains sont des gens biens, mais je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons. Je vais continuer à faire ce que je sais le mieux faire, gérer ça à ma façon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? questionna Kyle.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à Jacob et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un en haut. J'ai besoin d'un ange à qui je pourrais me fier. Mais j'ai besoin d'être ici pour le convoquer parce qu'il n'est pas au Paradis et je ne sais pas où il est.

- Mais de qui tu parles ?

- Balthazar.

- Balthazar ? T'es sérieuse ? demanda Crowley.

- On ne peut plus sérieuse. C'est peut-être un trouduc mais il nous aidera, j'en suis sûre.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Balthazar n'agit que dans ses propres intérêts et c'est pas parce qu'une ou deux fois il vous a sauvé la mise que…

- Si, justement. Et puis il y a toi.

- Moi ?

- Crowley, tu m'aides toi aussi. Pourtant la définition que tu viens de donner de Balthazar te correspond très bien.

Le démon resta bouche-bée. Pour la première fois, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Amy. Kyle ricana.

- Clouer le bec à un démon, un nouveau talent Amy !

- La ferme Kyle ! s'écria le démon. Bon…Je vais…Je vais aller prévenir Stacey.

- Crowley, une minute !

- Oui ?

- Tu…Tu as vu les Winchester, pas vrai ? Tu ne serais pas venu ici sinon…

- Zut. Je devais prévenir Sam de ce que j'avais appris ici…

- Non ! Non. Oublie ça. Comment…Comment vont-ils ?

- Sam ça va même si tu lui manques, ça se voit. Il veut te retrouver. Dean…

- Dean ?

- C'est une vraie épave. Il s'énerve pour un rien, encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Il croit que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, être loin d'eux…

- Je vois…murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Amy…Tu devrais aller les voir…

- Non Kyle, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le temps.

- Comment ça ?

- Si Nate ou Annabella remarque mon absence je risque d'avoir des ennuis. Pour le moment, je suis protégée. Nate m'a appris à être indétectable, personne ne peut me trouver. Mais si je reste trop longtemps sur Terre, ils le sauront.

- Alors dis-moi ce qu'il faut pour convoquer ton Balthazar et pendant que je vais chercher tout ça, toi, vas voir les Winchester…

- Non Kyle, tu en fais déjà beaucoup…

- Attendez une minute, dit soudain Crowley. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi tu t'es confié à Kyle en premier lieu ? demanda-t-il à Amy.

- Bien que j'ai rendu son dossier à Dick, j'ai réussi à cacher quelques documents. Des comptes, des tas de chiffres…J'ai demandé à Kyle de voir ce qu'il pourrait en tirer avec toutes les bases de données qu'il a à sa disposition en tant que représentant de la loi.

- Oh. Je vois.

- Satisfait ?

- Très ! Maintenant vas voir les Winchester.

- Toi aussi Crowley ? Je pensais pourtant que tu trouverais l'idée très mauvaise…

- Pas du tout. Tu en as besoin autant qu'eux. Je m'occupe de Stacey, Kyle de te trouver ce qu'il faut pour Balthazar. Fonce.

Sam avait déjà passé en revue plusieurs livres mais même avec cette odeur de sucré, la liste des suspects était encore importante. Il ne savait même pas pour sûr si il devait chercher une créature qui mangeait ses victimes ou un dieu qui avait besoin uniquement de morceaux de corps. Se pouvait même être un Léviathan même si cette hypothèse n'était pas des plus envisageables. Par réflexe, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Bobby, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était bloqué niveau recherches. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 5 sonneries dans le vide qu'il se rappela que Bobby ne répondrait pas. Il raccrocha en soupirant, jeta son téléphone sur la table et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il ne savait pas où était passé Dean, il ne savait pas où était Amy, il ne savait pas si Bobby allait s'en sortir…Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Même sur cette affaire qui semblait plus banale que ce qu'était devenu leur vie, il piétinait. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en soupirant une nouvelle fois avant d'entendre une voix dans son dos.

- Dure journée Sammy ?

Sam se redressa soudain et se retourna lentement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Mais c'était bien Amy debout devant son lit. Le cadet des Winchester se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur la jeune femme. Il la serra fort dans ses bras et la souleva même de terre.

- Dure quinzaine plutôt…murmura Sam avant de reposer Amy. Tu nous as tellement manqué…

- Vous m'avez manqué aussi.

- Tu reviens pour de bon ?

- Pas encore, j'ai des petites choses à régler et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- C'est compliqué, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Où est Dean ?

- Heu…Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?

- Crowley est passé nous voir, ça a un peu dégénéré…Dean avait besoin d'air.

- Je vois…

Alors qu'ils en étaient là de leur conversation, le son bien connu du moteur de l'Impala retentit au devant de la chambre du motel. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de Dean résonnait à l'extérieur.

- Sam ! J'espère que t'es prêt à dégager…

Sam et Amy échangèrent un regard avant d'observer la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Dean mit un pas dans la pièce avant de relever la tête. Son visage se transforma sous la surprise. Amy lui sourit, timidement. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans ses bonnes grâces depuis l'incident avec Dick alors elle essaya de se montrer avenante.

- Salut Dean…

Mais le sourire d'Amy disparut en voyant une jolie créature derrière lui qui regardait par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est elle ? demanda la jeune femme.

- C'est…C'est ma femme, chuchota Dean.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce et Sam ne put s'empêcher de constater que la température de la pièce s'était réchauffée. Les yeux d'Amy devenaient de plus en plus bleu clair, du même bleu que les flammes qu'ils avaient vu plusieurs semaines plus tôt sortir de sa main. La super ange serrait les poings et dût sentir qu'elle allait faire des bêtises si elle continuait ainsi de s'énerver car elle ouvrit ses mains et se détourna de Dean et de son amie.

- Bon, comme je te le disais Sam, j'ai peu de temps devant moi. Je tenais juste à vous dire que je vais bien et que…Peu importe. Je vous laisse.

- Non Amy, attends ! s'écria Dean qui semblait avoir retrouver ses esprits.

Le jeune homme traversa la pièce et vint se placer devant sa femme. Il prit ses mains et regarda ses beaux yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Je t'en prie…C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

- Ce que je crois…dit Amy en retirant ses mains de celles de Dean. C'est que pendant que je m'efforce de trouver une solution pour Bobby et pour sauver le monde, toi tu penses que je t'abandonne et tu préfères te taper ce genre de pétasse !

- Merci, ironisa Abby.

- Non ce n'est pas…

- Ne me mens pas Dean. Outre le fait que je pourrais lire dans tes pensées, Crowley m'a tout dit…

- Tu préfères croire un démon, le roi des enfers que de m'écouter ?

- Je crois que tu en as assez dit…Je suis un monstre, égoïste et si Bobby meurt, ça sera de ma faute. J'ai compris. J'étais venu pour…J'avais besoin de vous voir parce que c'est pas une partie de plaisir là-haut…Mais c'était une erreur.

- Amy…

La jeune femme passa la main sur la joue de Dean et embrassa son front avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes sans ajouter un mot.

- Mon chou, je crois que t'as encore tout loupé…dit Abby.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, s'approcha de le table et soudain envoya valser tout ce qui était posée dessus en faisant sursauter Sam et Abby qui échangèrent un regard. Dean accumulait vraiment les décisions merdiques et pour récupérer sa femme, il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles. Car ce qui comptait à présent, c'était bien de la récupérer.

Kyle Bradley était en train d'aménager son salon en sanctuaire pour convoquer un ange. Il avait réussi à trouver tous les ingrédients de la liste d'Amy en un temps record. Certains n'étaient pas très discrets à aller chercher mais l'avantage de son statut d'Inspecteur principal était qu'on ne lui posait pas de questions. Et puis il avait accès aux meilleures adresses. Kyle écarta les deux fauteuils de la table basse pour laisser un espace libre et déposa les bougies, saladier, etc sur la table. Soudain, son instinct de flic sonna l'alerte et il se retourna brusquement, prêt à dégainer son arme qui ne quittait que rarement sa ceinture. Mais il se détendit aussitôt en soupirant en voyant son amie.

- Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, dit Amy.

- Ça va…J'ai encore du mal avec ces apparitions soudaines.

Kyle sourit à la jeune femme mais celle-ci semblait encore plus préoccupée que quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je me demandais comment tu me trouverais…reprit Kyle.

- Radar de super ange, inclus dans le pack.

- Je vois…

- Crowley est revenu ? demanda la jeune femme en s'avançant vers l'autel improvisé.

- Non…Tu as besoin de lui ?

- Non, non. C'était juste pour savoir. Allons-y.

- Amy, attends…ça c'est mal passé avec les Winchester ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Déjà, ça se lit sur ton visage et puis…au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es mon amie.

- Excuse-moi. Sam a été adorable mais Dean…Il accumule les conneries en ce moment, répondit-elle en préparant le mélange destiné à convoquer Balthazar.

- Es-tu sûr qu'il soit le seul dans ce cas ?

Amy suspendit son geste et tourna lentement la tête vers l'inspecteur qui restait un peu en arrière.

- Tu es thérapeute de couple maintenant ?

- Ce que j'essaie juste de dire, répondit-il en levant les mains, c'est que être un couple c'est déjà difficile mais être un couple comme toi et Dean, avec toutes les choses que vous traversaient, c'est encore pire. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre mais vous avez aussi des efforts à faire, des deux cotés. Et puis maintenant, vous êtes mariés, aux yeux de Dieu, quoi que ça veuille dire pour vous alors…

- Je ne te savais pas aussi expert en la matière, ricana Amy.

- Mais pour qui tu me prends à la fin ? sourit Kyle.

Amy ne répondit pas et alluma les bougies disposées autour du saladier mais Kyle avait bien vu que son petit discours avait eu un impact sur la jeune femme. L'inspecteur alla fermer les rideaux pour plus d'intimité et vint se placer aux cotés d'Amy.

- T'es prêt ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Non. Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

- Je crois.

- Alors vas-y.

Amy craqua une allumette mais avant de la jeter dans le saladier, la sonnerie de l'entrée de la maison de Kyle retentit. La jeune femme échangea un regard avec le policier qui tenta immédiatement de la rassurer.

- ça va, je vais voir ce que s'est…

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée et resta les yeux grands ouverts en découvrant son visiteur.

- Nikki ?

- Hey Kyle ! Tu es prêt ?

- Prêt ?

- On…On devait sortir, t'as oublié ?

- Oh…Oh ! Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que…

- Kyle ! Qui est-ce ? demanda Amy en s'avançant dans l'entrée.

- Tu n'es pas seul…dit Nikki, visiblement déçue.

- Hey ! Amy Winchester, je suis…une cousine de Kyle…

- Oui, Amy est ma cousine…répéta Kyle, apparemment dépassé par la situation ce qui amusait beaucoup la chasseuse.

- Je suis de passage en ville, juste pour quelques heures et ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu…Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû prévenir…

- Non, non ! C'est pas grave ! On remet ça, d'accord Kyle ?

- Heu…oui. Je te rappelle.

- D'accord !

Nikki salua le jeune homme d'un signe de la main et partit alors que Kyle refermait la porte.

- Elle est gentille…Une…petite amie ? demanda Amy, moqueuse.

- Potentielle ! Une potentielle petite amie ! Allez, convoquons ton ange de malheur.

Ils regagnèrent le salon et avant qu'Amy ne jette l'allumette dans le saladier, elle s'adressa à Kyle :

- Merci Kyle, pour tout ce que tu as fait et fait encore pour moi.

- De rien ! Je continuerais toujours à te rendre service…Vas-y maintenant, répondit Kyle qui commençait visiblement à être anxieux.

Amy jeta enfin l'allumette qui embrassa partiellement la préparation du saladier. Kyle et la chasseuse se retournèrent lentement faisant face à l'ange qu'ils avaient convoqué.

- Salut Balthazar.

- Amy…ça faisait longtemps.

Sam attendait les bras croisés que son frère revienne de raccompagner son amie Abby. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Dean entra de nouveau dans la chambre, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris nom de Dieu ?

- Sam…

- Tu prends vraiment décision de merde sur décision de merde !

- Sam ! Je peux en placer une ?

- Quoi !

- Abby est lesbienne !

- Qu…Quoi ?

- On s'est rencontré y'a plusieurs années, je lui avais sauvé la vie, un couple de vampires. Je mettais pris la tête avec Papa et elle avait aussi des problèmes…On a parlé pendant des heures.

- Bah…Pourquoi tu voulais que je dégage tout à l'heure alors ?

- Parce que ! Je voulais pas…J'avais honte, ok ? Tu te serais foutu de ma gueule pendant des siècles si tu m'avais vu papoter comme une meuf !

- Probablement. Mais si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là aussi ! Et surtout, t'aurais dû le dire à Amy.

- Elle m'a pas vraiment laisser le temps d'en placer une je te signale…

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je vais à Salem interroger Kyle, faut que je la retrouve, que je lui parle…

- Et notre affaire ? Non, attendons que Crowley revienne.

- Tu l'as quand même envoyé là-bas ?

- Bah oui, j'ai pas mis autant de temps que toi a réalisé qu'il fallait la retrouver…C'est trop pour elle toute seule tout ça.

- Et si on allait directement au Sanctuaire ? Sara pourrait nous y emmener, proposa Dean.

- Je vous le déconseille, répondit Crowley en apparaissant une nouvelle fois dans la pièce.

Sam réalisait à peine que Crowley venait d'apparaître que déjà Dean plaquait le démon contre un des murs de la chambre en appuyant son avant-bas sur le cou du roi des Enfers.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

- Dean…

- Dis-moi tout ou je t'explose ta cervelle de démon !

- Tu crois ?

Crowley avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour sortir de l'étreinte de Dean et se téléporta près de Sam, faisant se retourner Dean d'un coup.

- Excuse-moi Dean mais j'ai plus peur de ta femme que de toi…Tu sais qu'elle a déjà explosé deux Léviathans ? Et ça alors qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas ses pouvoirs…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Sam.

- Rien à foutre que tu es peur d'elle !

- Dean calme-toi…je suis sûr que Crowley a vu Amy et si il est venu jusqu'ici c'est pour nous aider…expliqua Sam.

- Je l'avoue, soupira Crowley. Elle m'a fait juré de ne pas revenir vous voir mais…Elle a des ennuis.

- Quel genre d'ennuis ?

- Elle se sent seule là-haut, elle ne fait confiance ni à Jacob, ni à Nate et doute même d'Annabella. Elle se sent manipuler…

- C'est bizarre. Amy a toujours été du genre à faire confiance…

- Ouais…Je peux comprendre qu'elle est des doutes sur Jacob et Nate aussi, mais Annabella ? ajouta Dean.

- Elle est venue voir Kyle et moi pour avoir des conseils. Je crois qu'elle est un peu perdue…Elle n'est pas passée vous voir ?

- Change de sujet Crowley, dit Sam.

- Oh je vois.

- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant ? demanda Dean.

- Maintenant, elle doit être chez Kyle. Elle convoque Balthazar.

- Balthazar ? s'étonna Sam.

- Pour avoir un appui là-haut.

- Pourquoi tu nous racontes tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? Amy prend apparemment ses décisions toute seule…grogna Dean.

- Dean, ne recommence pas. T'as entendu, elle a besoin de nous…

- Je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire !

- Mais…y'a deux minutes tu voulais la retrouver pour lui parler !

- Je…

- Je crois que Dean est aussi perdu qu'Amy, résuma Crowley.

- La ferme !

- Bien, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Et j'ai d'autres chats que les Winchester, tout sexe compris, à fouetter. Oh et au fait, pour votre affaire ici, cherchez à Destrakhan.

- Destrakhan ? C'est quoi Destrakhan ? demanda Sam.

Mais Crowley avait déjà disparu.

- Bien sûr…grogna Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

- Je ne vois toujours pas bien en quoi c'est mon problème, dit Balthazar en s'affalant sur le canapé de Kyle.

- Balthazar…Tu nous as déjà fait le coup, t'en as pas marre ? soupira Amy. Tu es un paria, tu fuies, tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

- Attends, tu es sûre d'avoir tout suivi ? Je te signale que je suis d'abord parti du Paradis en volant ses armes, puis je les ais vendu et enfin j'ai contribué, plus ou moins indirectement, à libérer les Léviathans…Oh oui, Jacob va m'ouvrir grand la porte !

- Je te le promets. Avec moi, tu auras l'amnistie.

- Alors c'est vrai…J'avais entendu des rumeurs mais…Tu es vraiment devenu leur leader.

- Officiellement. Mais pour le moment, officieusement, on ne me laisse pas faire grand-chose. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

- Nous y voilà ! Je savais bien que tu ne me le proposais pas par pure bonté d'âme…

- Ce n'est pas proprement dit pour moi ! C'est pour pouvoir réduire en bouillie les Léviathans.

- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire exactement ?

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance là-haut, tu seras sous mes ordres et tu seras libre de faire tout ce que tu veux sur terre tant que tu accompliras les tâches que je te confierai.

- Quelqu'un de confiance hein ? Je suis flatté. En gros, tu me demandes de faire ce que je faisais pour Cass…

- En gros.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Allez Amy…Sois franche avec moi.

- Elle ne fait confiance à personne là-haut, elle croit qu'on la manipule, intervint Bradley.

- Kyle !

- Quoi ? Il fallait bien lui dire…

- On te manipule ? questionna Balthazar.

- On ne me dit pas la vérité. J'ai horreur de ça. J'ai même pas le droit de descendre ici normalement durant ma « formation ».

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

- Plus de deux semaines.

- C'est trop long, même pour la formation d'un super ange.

- Que sais-tu des super anges ?

- La même chose que toi je suppose, très peu. Seulement…

- Seulement quoi ?

- Très peu de temps avant qu'il n'ouvre le Purgatoire, Castiel avait eu…des échos.

- Des échos ?

- Oui. Il m'en avait vaguement parlé mais il ne savait pas grand-chose et sur le moment, ça ne semblait pas important.

- Je vois. Alors tu acceptes ?

- Pourquoi je le ferais ?

- Pour sauver le monde ? Parce que tu m'aimes bien ? Choisis celle que tu veux.

- Hum…

Balthazar ne semblait pas tout à fait convaincu.

- Pour Cass. Pour le venger.

Cette fois, Amy avait fait mouche. Balthazar se leva et s'approcha de la super ange. Amy retint son souffle.

- D'accord. Je marche.

- Super, répondit Amy dans un soupir de soulagement.

Sam et Dean avaient repris un à un les livres de Bobby qu'ils avaient récupérés. Sam était sur son lit alors que Dean était assis par terre. Les livres étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. L'aîné des Winchester était d'ordinaire peu pro-recherches mais il voulait en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire pour retrouver sa femme, lui faire de vraies excuses, lui dire qu'il comprenait et surtout, qu'ils devaient affronter tout ça ensemble. Il lui avait promis. Il soupira. Il se demandait si Crowley ne les avait pas mener en bateau quand Sam se redressa en s'écriant :

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé…

- Il continua à lire quelques pages puis referma le livre.

- C'est ça…

- Explique, ordonna son frère.

- Destrakhan. Créature du Moyen-Age allemand. Apparemment, il est aveugle mais à une ouïe très développée pour compenser. Et il paralyse ses victimes avec un souffle sentant le sucré et un son sourd avant de les manger.

- Dans le mil ! Comment on le tue ?

- Une lame en fer avec du sang de…poulet.

- De poulet ? T'es sûr de ça Sam ?

- Ouaip, je sais, c'est bizarre.

- Ok, la lame en fer on a, faut trouver le sang de poulet. Oh et accessoirement, où on trouve cette créature.

- Elles vivraient dans des « vieilles pierres ». Tu as vu cette vieille maison abandonnée à l'entrée de la ville ?

- Non.

- Ça m'étonne pas. On devrait essayer par là.

- D'accord, allons-y.

Amy et Balthazar venaient d'apparaître au Paradis, le même que d'habitude, le préféré de Castiel. La chasseuse avait choisi un lieu neutre, ni Sanctuaire, ni Paradis préféré de Jacob, pour cette « réunion ». Car elle était sûre que dès que Balthazar aurait posé un pied au Paradis, Jacob apparaîtrait. De plus, au Sanctuaire, sa disparition devait être effective à présent et Nate serait le premier à montrer le bout de son nez. La jeune femme avait vu juste, Nate et Jacob apparurent à leur tour devant eux.

- J'en crois pas mes yeux…

- Crois-les Jacob, Balthazar est bien de retour, répondit Amy.

- Qui te dit qu'il a encore sa place ici ? demanda rageusement l'ange.

- Moi je le dis. Balthazar est mon ami et bien qu'il ait fait des erreurs dans la passé, il les regrette…

- Oh oui…J'ai des regrets, énormes ! C'est pour ça que j'ai convaincu Amy de glisser un mot en ma faveur…

- Je suis désolé, mais ce que tu as fait est trop grave !

- Jacob, tout a changé depuis. L'apocalypse, les super anges, les Léviathans. Le système même du Paradis a changé.

- Peut-être mais…

- Que fais-tu de la Seconde chance ? Balthazar a le droit à une seconde chance. Après tout, il a aidé les Winchester à tenter d'arrêter Cass, et il a failli être tuer pour ça alors…

- Bien, Bien ! Tu as gagné Amy. Il peut rester.

- Merci Jacob, je te…

- Mais ! interrompit l'ange. Il est sous ta responsabilité, je ne veux pas de lui dans mes pattes et je ne lui confierai aucune mission !

- C'est pas un problème pour moi ! rétorqua Balthazar.

- Pour moi non plus, marché conclu, ajouta Amy.

- Bien, je crois que Nate et toi avaient des choses à vous dire, je vous laisse.

- Merci Jacob.

Jacob disparut et Nate finit enfin par ouvrir la bouche.

- Amy, puis-je savoir où vous étiez passé ?

- Amy, tu veux que je… ? demanda Balthazar.

- Non, reste s'il te plaît. Nate, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Vraiment ? Je veux juste vous rappelez que vous n'êtes pas censé aller sur Terre pendant la formation…

- Et combien de temps va-t-elle encore durer cette formation ? ça fait déjà plus de deux semaines, j'ai appris presque tout ce que je voulais ou devais apprendre…

- Voulais ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- La longueur de la formation dépend de la personne qui…

- Arrête ton baratin Nate ! Je suis la première, je suis prête ! Et vous le savez ! Toi et Annabella ! Mais pour d'obscures raisons, on ne parle pas de stratégie, on ne parle pas de plan, je suis coincée ici, je n'ai même pas pu parler aux autres super anges !

- Et bien je…Je veux dire…

- Laissez Nate, je m'en occupe, répondit Annabella apparaissant à son tour dans le Paradis.

- Oh Annabella sort de son Sanctuaire ! ironisa Amy.

- Amy, je ne comprends pas bien ton comportement…

- Je veux rentrer auprès de ma famille, je veux sauver Bobby. Je peux très bien gérer les choses depuis la terre !

- Oui et vous le ferez dès que votre formation…

- Ça suffit, j'en ai assez.

- Amy, calme-toi…intervint Balthazar. Je crois, avec tout le respect que je vous dois Madame, Monsieur, que vous ne connaissez pas cette demoiselle. Amy a besoin des Winchester, les Winchester ont besoin d'Amy et si ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils ne font que des conneries, c'est comme ça ! Et après c'est à nous, vous, moi, de les rattraper alors si je peux me permettre un conseil, faîtes ce qu'elle dit.

Annabella et Nate échangèrent un regard et Amy sourit à Balthazar. Elle reprit plus calmement :

- Annabella…Vous m'avez toujours dit que j'étais votre leader, je veux dire, celui des super anges mais je n'ai pu prendre aucune décision. Je n'ai pas choisi mon bras droit, et je ne suis même pas libre de mes mouvements ! J'aimerai comprendre…

- Je suis désolée Amy si mes actions ainsi que celles de Nate vous ont blessé ou ont mis en doute mes motivations mais je ne fais que suivre SES recommandations. Nous devions être sûr que vous ne vous tromperiez pas de voie, surtout après ce que vous avez fait à ces deux Léviathans dans un moment de colère.

- Vous deviez être sûr que je reste dans le contrôle…

- Quelque chose comme ça oui. Mais vous avez raison, vous êtes prête. Après ce que vous avez fait pour Balthazar, le faire revenir chez lui, vous êtes définitivement prête. A présent, nous sommes tous officiellement à vos ordres, nous les super anges, et vous pouvez gérer cette guerre à votre façon, sur terre, au Sanctuaire, ici, peu importe.

- Et pour Bobby ?

- Vous savez comment le guérir.

- Non, je…

- Au fond de vous, vous savez.

Amy se tut et réfléchit un instant. Mais c'était plus une histoire de ressenti. Amy savait oui, elle pouvait le sauver. Et aller le faire, mais avant il restait quelques détails à régler.

- Je travaille avec Crowley à trouver les léviathans.

- Je sais.

- Vous êtes contre ?

- Je n'ai pas d'avis à donner. Mais non. Je crois que s'allier à l'enfer ne sera pas de trop. Nous devons avoir toutes les forces possibles de notre coté contre les Léviathans.

- Je voudrais parler aux super anges, bientôt.

- Nous les réunirons dès que vous le désirerez.

- Parfait. J'ai encore une requête à faire. Je veux avoir mon mot à dire sur qui à accès au Sanctuaire et surtout à ma fille. Je veux que Balthazar puisse y entrer, je veux que Nate limite sa présence auprès de Sara et je veux contrôler ce que vous dîtes à ma fille.

- C'est compréhensible. Nous ferons tous ce que vous voulez. Vous êtres vraiment notre chef à présent.

Le Destrakhan mort avait repris sa forme originelle. Sam avait eu raison, il était bien dans la maison qu'il avait repéré dès son arrivée en ville. Le tuer n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais ils y étaient enfin arrivés, comme toujours. L'homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années aveugle avait laissé place à une créature horrible à la peau grise et dure ressemblant presque à une peau de dinosaure. Les Winchester étaient encore tout essoufflé de leur exploit quand le portable de Dean sonna. Il lâcha la lame en fer qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche de jean et décrocha.

- Allo ? Oui c'est moi…

Sam observa son frère. Son expression changea soudain. Ses traits se tendirent et ses yeux se vidèrent. Quelque chose venait d'arriver.

Les Winchester avaient roulé aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient garé l'Impala non loin de l'entrée, sur une place interdite mais ils se fichaient des amendes qu'ils ne paieraient de toutes façons pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire. Ils se précipitèrent, courrant dans les couloirs, aucunement inquiété par le personnel. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant sa chambre et là, ils ralentirent, par peur que ce soit vrai, par peur de découvrir la vérité. La porte était entr'ouverte. Dean la poussa légèrement. La seule chose qu'il vit d'abord c'était sa femme, droite devant le lit. Il fit un pas dans la pièce en poussant d'avantage la porte qui couina. Amy se retourna, son visage baigné de larmes. Et c'est alors que les garçons, ses garçons, le virent. Bobby était étendu, pâle comme la mort. Le moniteur cardiaque avait été éteint, les appareils et les fils débranchés. Il était là, paisible, les yeux clos. Ils restèrent un instant bouche-bée, l'esprit vide. C'est alors qu'Amy éclata en sanglots et s'effondra. Ses jambes échappaient à son contrôle et en moins de deux, elle se retrouva les jambes pliées sous son corps, à même le sol froid de l'hôpital. Dean se précipita et s'agenouilla à ses cotés, les larmes aux yeux. Il la serra de toutes ses forces, tentant de calme les spasmes de la jeune femme. Elle était incontrôlable, inconsolable. Elle se serra contre son homme, ne pouvant contrôler les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux. Sam s'avança lentement et observa son père de substitution en silence. Il lui prit finalement la main et murmura :

- Merci…Merci pour tout.

Les sanglots d'Amy redoublèrent et Dean sentit ses propres larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Bobby Singer les avait quitté. Le chagrin qui emplissait la pièce n'était pas mesurable. Il venait tous de perdre un père à ce moment-là, un père qui allait leur manquer, un père qui les avait aimé avec leurs erreurs, leurs choix. Un vrai père. Tout simplement.

THE END


End file.
